


Blossoms for tomorrow

by sltk1808



Category: Lovelyz, NCT
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Historical, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sltk1808/pseuds/sltk1808
Summary: Story set on Goryeo era where a young girl named Ryu Sujeong, a gayageum player  encounters a mysterious gentleman named Jung Yoonoh.Both of them hides their own identity until it slowly reveals their own stories and feelings for each other.[Sujeong Centric]©2018 Moonbith





	Blossoms for tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without the intention of infringing upon any copyright. Casts are not belongs to me. The only thing I lay claim to is the plot.

**First encounter**

 

Fifteen year old Sujeong is so happy when her mother told her they are going to the town for autumn eve festival.

 

Eunwoo and Yuna also came to the festival.

 

"Sujeong you came!" Yuna high pitch voice spread through the crowd as she couldn't hide her excitement after seeing Sujeong at the festival and run to give a warm hug.

 

Eunwoo smiles to Sujeong.

 

Sujeong couldn't hide her contentment and smiles back to him, turning away afterwards blushing red.

 

"Eoh! Your face is red Sujeong, probably are you sick?" Yuna bring her right palm to check on Sujeong's forehead if she has a fever.

 

"Ah, it's not that, it's just the air around here is so hot. That's why my face got red. Don't worry, I'm fine." Sujeong quickly denies.

 

"Come, let's treasure the festival. We might win some game tonight won't we?" Eunwoo smirks to Yuna.

 

"By means, I'm winning over you Mr. Cha. Sujeong will be the judge? Deal?" Yuna turns to Eunwoo and shove her right hand which Eunwoo gladly took it.

 

"Deal."

 

"The game is on." Yuna smirks.

 

They took turns to lead the way where they wanted to stop by or eat some snacks at the stall.

 

"Let eat the spicy rice cake and who finish it first is the winner." Yuna stated a deal with Eunwoo.

 

"Surely the winner it's going to be me."

 

Sujeong only giggles over her enthusiastic friends who take the advantage to win on such a small thing like eating.

 

They sit on the set table around the stall after they've got their two big portion of spicy rice cake for Eunwoo and Yuna, and a small portion for Sujeong of course.

 

"The time is limited but the winner is the one who finished all the rice cake first, got it?" Sujeong just want to make sure that the two of them understand the rules. "Then, let's dig it!" Yuna cheers and start to eat same goes to Eunwoo.

 

Sujeong shook her head and start to eat her rice cake.

 

"Yah! Cha Eunwoo that's a cheat!" Yuna scolds with her mouth full.

 

"No, its not. You just picking on me just because I'm a good boy to let you win over me, but a boy's appetite is not a joke for you." Eunwoo smile victoriously and eat the last of his rice cake.

 

"Ah! I should've pick a game to chase on the lizard knowing that you hate lizard the most." Yuna says in defeating voice.

 

Sujeong's laugh and quickly pat Yuna's head to calm her.

 

"Let's find some water to drink, I feel like its burning inside my mouth. Come."

 

The three of them continue to roam around the place waiting the last event of the remarkable day, firework shows.

 

"Sujeong, is there anyplace you want to go?" Eunwoo who's walking next to Sujeong ask the quite girl.

 

"Oh, I've think about a place."

 

Sujeong want to buy a new norigae for her mother and Somyi as a gift.

 

"I will walk with you to the place and Yuna could find a place for us before the firework shows start."

 

"No, really it's fine. I mean I could go myself since the crowd are harmless towards us. It's really fine." Sujeong laugh at the same time she is so nervous knowing it will be just both of them walking together later.

 

"Well then, since the firework show hasn't seem to start yet, I should go to find my things to buy."

 

Eunwoo nods as his eyes follows Sujeong's silhouette until she's gone into the crowd.

 

Sujeong heave a sigh when she is far from her friends existence and in just a minute her feet brought her to a small stall that sells the norigae.

 

Sujeong hands lightly took a bright yellow one which have a butterfly norigae. "This suits Somyi." Then she took a maroon colour pendant norigae for her mother.

 

"You have a great taste." A voice speaks near her. It is a boy with a warm smile plastered on his good looking face as their eyes meet and Sujeong froze for a moment.

 

A smile like the brightest sun.

 

He is like a no ordinary man in particular, that's what Sujeong's sure of.

 

"For whom you're buying this for young lady?" The boy ask, breaking Sujeong thoughts.

 

"Ah.. I'm buying this for my mother and sister. Thank you for your compliment before." She slightly bow her head towards the boy.

 

The boy nods his head, "Only for them? What about you?"

 

"I particularly don't need one. This is a gift anyway." Sujeong said and pay for the ornament to the seller.

 

"Yoonoh-gun, Yein-yang is looking for you. Are your business done here?" A man said towards the boy, apparently who's name is Yoonoh.

 

"I'll be done in a minute." Yoonoh said towards his companion as he turns to Sujeong and shove a small pouch.

 

"A give from me for a sweet young lady like you."

 

Sujeong's eyes widen with the surprising gift from an unknown boy.

 

"I would really appreciate it if you take it as a gift." He gave her an assuring smile and Sujeong couldn't just take no notice of him with the gift.

 

Sujeong hesitatingly took the small pouch and try not to put an awkward smile, "Thank you, mister."

 

"Your welcome, please treasure it as it is a very special gift from me."

 

"I will, once again thank you very much."

 

He gave her one last look and smile while turning away, walking into the crowd with his companion.

 

Sujeong took out the thing in the small pouch and it turns out to be a pale green square norigae with phoenix and flowers on it.

 

"It is beautiful." She compliments the design of the norigae. It is really well made and it impressed her so much.

 

"That's none of our designs young lady, from the looks of it, it was custom made." The seller explains to her.

 

Amazed, Sujeong couldn't help but to think that was the strangest encounter ever happens to her since she was born.

 

-

 

"Sujeong, what took you so long. Eunwoo really bores me and I need you desperately." Yuna tug Sujeong closer to her.

 

"I was buying things. Sorry making you wait. The firework shows starting soon. Let's get to the nearest trees to sit."

 

The crowd shouts in amazement when the fireworks shooting in the sky.

 

"It's so pretty!" Yuna cheers.

 

"It is." Eunwoo say in response.

 

Meanwhile Sujeong is in silence, staring in awe at the mesmerising firework while in her head is full with questions about the strange boy she met earlier.

 

Without her being aware, she is hoping to meet him again even not in these days but one day, if it is possible.

 

_

 

norigae - is a typical, traditional Korean accessory that is hung from a woman's jeogori (coat strings) or hanbok chima (skirt) and so on.

 

gun - is used moderately in formal occasions (such as weddings), for young, unmarried males.

 

yang - is the female equivalent of 군 (gun) and is used to address young girls.


End file.
